


Not So Subtle

by charlottedrake



Category: Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: Dansen - Freeform, F/F, a quick fic, because i love them, but literally everyone knows, danversen, supergirl - Freeform, they think they're subtle
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-23
Updated: 2019-05-23
Packaged: 2020-03-10 01:12:21
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,531
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18928291
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/charlottedrake/pseuds/charlottedrake
Summary: Basically, Alex and Kelly being not so subtle about their newly blossomed relationship during that night.





	Not So Subtle

**Author's Note:**

> that 1 minute Alex and Kelly scene in the finale.... I've watched it like 100 times already.

Kara is the first to figure it out. She’s no psychic, but she knows her sister better than anyone.  _ That,  _ and she can pretty much hear Alex and Kelly’s hearts pounding heavily against their chests as they entered J’onn’s apartment.

 

She’s not sure if they were holding hands or not, but as the door flew open she noticed that the space between them was practically nonexistent and that the back of their hands were brushing as they entered.

 

“Hey!” Kara greets them, ever-so-happily. “Finally! We were wondering what was taking you two so long!” 

 

Kara also instantly notices as Alex’s eyes widened a bit as she and Kelly briefly share a look that only the two of them seem to understand.

 

“Oh you know,” Alex begins as her cheeks turned a faint pinkish color. “The streets of National City can get pretty busy during the weekends!”

 

Kelly wears a wide smile that she is evidently unable to contain as she nods in agreement, “Yeah, we uh, also stopped for some wine!” Kelly adds as she gestures towards the bottle in Alex’s hand.

 

“Well, now that you two are here, we just need to wait for Lena and James to arrive before we can start!” J’onn says. “Since we’re doing game night at my place, I was just telling everyone how we should switch up the teams for tonight, that way we give  _ everyone _ a fair advantage.”

 

“I suppose it wouldn’t be fair if Alex and I kept winning every single round of charades, right Alex?” Kara responds as she watches as her sister helps Kelly take off her coat. 

 

The blonde watches as Kelly turns around and whispers a ‘thank you’ to Alex, before giving her a small smile.  _ Well, that’s new!  _ Kara thinks to herself as she watches as Alex’s eyes glance down to Kelly’s lips as she mirrors the brunette’s smile. 

 

When the redhead doesn’t respond, Kara clears her throat. “Alex? Did you hear what J’onn just said?” she questions, her eyebrows quirked up.

 

Alex’s attention instantly jerks towards Kara, “Yeah!” she replies a bit too quickly, as she, too, clears her throat. “I suppose we should give these other losers a chance to win, huh Kara?”

 

“Oh definitely, winning every game night gets a little boring after a while!” Kara chirps, though her eyes remain framed on the two women who are still standing a bit closer than usual. 

  
  


“Woah, what have I just gotten myself into?” Kelly questions with a light chuckle.

 

“You’ll get used to the competitiveness of the Danvers sisters.”  J’onn comments as the corners of his mouth rise, giving her a friendly smile. 

 

Gesturing for Kelly to take a seat somewhere in the couch, Alex says, “She’ll get used to  _ winning,  _ you mean, because she’s teaming up with me!” The redhead appears a bit cocky as she speaks towards Kara and J’onn, before she turns her attention towards Kelly, who has now sat down besides J’onn. “That is, if it’s cool with you?” 

 

Kelly tilts her head slightly, as she gazes softly at Alex. “I would love nothing more than to be on your side.” she tells her.

 

_ That  _ and the lovingly stare that they share for a while is all the confirmation Kara needs.

 

*****

 

J’onn is the second person to catch on. As he was attempting to read Brainy’s mind to be able to figure out what movie he was terribly describing through hand gestures (Star Wars, by the way), he accidentally ended up reading Alex’s mind as well. 

 

Truth be told, he isn’t completely surprised by hearing Alex’s thoughts about how beautiful Kelly looks snuggled up under a blanket, on the cushion besides her. For one, he’s been observing them the entire night and they haven’t been able to leave each other’s side. 

 

Not to mention the not-so-subtle hand touches they keep exchanging when they think no one’s looking. 

 

For instance, when Kelly asks for the chip bowl, Alex practically jumps off the couch to reach for it and hands it to her. As she does that, J’onn observes how Alex’s fingertips brush above Kelly’s.

 

The way Alex steals those not-so-secret glances at her is a dead giveaway though. Kelly has been stealing the redhead’s attention the entire night without even realizing it. 

 

However, what really makes J’onn smile is when he sees how Alex keeps brushing Kelly’s hair behind her ear every time is flies free as she reaches down to pick up another card. 

 

Alex appears so carefree and happy, it’s all he’s ever wished for her, and he can’t wait until she decides to share the news of her new relationship with him.

 

*****

 

Kelly has always been that  _ really  _ nice friend that everyone instantly liked and got along with. That’s one of the reasons James wasn’t so surprised upon learning how quickly his little sister had befriended Alex. 

 

Kelly is just a very likable individual and Alex is, well, she’s  _ Alex- literally one of the most caring individuals he’s ever encountered-  _ so he wasn’t necessarily surprised when he saw that the two of them had begun to lean on each other for emotional support.

 

What did surprise him though, was the wide smile on his little sister’s face and the glisten in her eyes any time the redhead and her made eye contact throughout the night (which was a lot).

 

It’s been so long since James had seen Kelly appear so at ease, yet so giddy at the same time. He knows he has caused her a lot of stress these past few weeks, so seeing her so relaxed and happy is a true blessing.

 

“Refills, anyone?” Alex asks as she rises from the couch. Everyone but Lena and J’onn offers their cup to her.

 

“I’ll help!” Kelly is instantly on her feet and taking the cup out of James and Brainy’s hands. “I need to stretch my legs.”

 

The brief, knowing look that they share is all James needs to put the pieces together. They’re definitely into each other.

 

*****

 

Lena is a lot of things that night: heartbroken, angry, disappointed, and confused. She hadn’t planned on drinking much because of that, not wanting to lose control of her thoughts and emotions, so that’s why she refused a refill of her drink. 

 

However, after a minute passes, she can’t bear sitting next to Kara and everyone else any longer, and excuses herself to get some water. She needs a break.

 

Before she enters the kitchen though, the sound of hushed voices nearby causes her to halt behind the wall she’d have to turn to get into the kitchen.

 

Just as Lena decides to peak, she catches sight of Kelly gently cupping Alex’s face, pulling her in for a slow, gentle kiss.

 

“I’m sorry, I just couldn’t wait any longer to do that again.” Lena hears Kelly’s barely audible whisper as her forehead rests against Alex’s.

 

“I’m glad you did.” Alex responds, her breath is heavy as she pulls Kelly back towards her for another kiss. This time, the redhead places her hands on Kelly’s waist, gently pushing her back against the counter, ignoring the two plastic, red cups that fall as a result. Kelly wraps her arms around Alex’s neck, pulling her closer, as they allowed themselves to get lost in each other for a bit.

 

Not wanting to interrupt their moment, Lena decides to head back towards the living room. She’ll just go get water later.

 

Though she’s still upset with everyone, Alex included, for keeping this huge secret from her, she still can’t deny that she’s glad to see Alex happy again. 

 

At least one of them deserves to be.

 

*****

 

According to his calculations, Brainy is almost ninety-eight percent certain that the reason behind Alex and Kelly taking too long to return with their drinks is because they have engaged in some intimate moment. The other two percent chance states that a surprise alien attack has kept them occupied and since he hasn’t heard any chaos coming from the kitchen, it’s safe to assume what was going on in there.

 

“What, did they go to Metropolis for refills? What is taking them so long?” Kara whines a bit as she analyzes her deck of cards.

 

“They’ve spilled some of the drinks on accident.” Lena appears from the corner, without a cup of water. “They should be here shortly.”

 

“Oh, is it bad?” Kara wonders out loud as she adjusts her glasses. “Should we go help them clean?”

 

“No!” he and Lena exclaim in unison. He’s one-hundred percent certain that if Kara were to walk into the kitchen at this moment, she would catch them in an intimate moment that would embarrass the three individuals.

 

“I think they’ve got it covered.” Lena explains simply before she returns to her seat.

 

Kara hums, “Well, they better hurry. I’m thirsty.”

 

“Speaking of them, has anyone else noticed something different about their friendship?” James questions.

 

At that moment, Nia Nal’s head jolts up and shares a knowing look with him. Brainy takes a moment to melt at her eyes, before turning his attention back towards the group.

 

“I don’t know.” Nia responds with a shrug.

 

“We haven’t seen anything.” Brainy adds.

 

*****

 

**Author's Note:**

> I hope there weren't any grammar errors, but please excuse them if there were.


End file.
